Frostiron fluff
by Sketchy-storm
Summary: Frostiron one-shots, mostly fluff and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

div class="Outline"I can't believe this," Tony sighed. " My boyfriend, a frost giant, can't even ice-skate."

"It's not that I can't, I just don't want to." Loki replied, tentatively eyeing the ice skates Tony held before him. It was true he had never tried it before, but he had seen plenty of it in those silly movies Tony made him watch...What were they? Christmas movies? He had never understood that holiday.

"Dear, it's for charity." Tony said, pleading in his eyes. " And it's for couples. I can't go alone."

Loki rubbed his temple and looked again at the skates. "I suppose. Let me go change."

'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'

Loki, Tony thought, looked really fantastic in his emerald trench coat and yellow scarf. Not to mention the ice skates, which had bright silver and gold swirls along the sides.

It was also cute when he struggled on the ice. A bright pink blush had touched upon his cheeks, and he was practically glued to Tony's arm. Yes, that was especially cute.

Loki, however, was mortified. How many people were watching him struggle upon the ice? Tony had explained the point of the cameras to him, that they were there to show them to the people who were donating the money. His only solace was that Tony was a good enough skater for both of them, and that he was as charming as could be in front of the other skaters. He would occasionally stop them to talk to another 'celebrity', whether that be another large business owner, or a model, or an actor/actress.

And that was when the music started. Tony's eyes lit up, and for a moment he let go of Loki just long enough to grab both of his hands. That one moment was almost long enough for Loki to fall over, however. Tony laughed and started skating backwards, and he dragged Loki backwards with him. Loki swirled Along with him, clutching to Tony like a life line.

And then Loki's foot got caught. And because he was caught, he tripped, pulling Tony along with him into a snow bank. In a poof of snow and yelps, Loki found himself lying on top of Tony, who was laughing like a maniac. They slowly pulled themselves up, and shivering, abandoned the charity case to go get some hot chocolate.

And Loki thought, afterwards, that maybe there was something to this ice skating stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony blinked and sat up in bed, the sheets around him shielding his naked lower half. Loki lay beside him, his pale back bright In the new sunlight. Giving A small, happy smile, He slid out of bed, slipped into a pair of sweatpants and headed towards the kitchen.

'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'

Loki sat up and ran his fingers through his matted black hair. He had an awful taste in his mouth reminiscent of cat piss, but he tried to ignore it. There was a smell in the air of cooking meat, and that of a sort of baking. Sliding out of bed, he slipped on his silk pajama bottoms and walked to the kitchen.

Tony was standing over the stove, shirtless as well, poking fearfully at the meat spitting in the pan. He suddenly jerked back, Pain contorting his face.

"Shit! Goddamn bacon-" He looked up and noticed Loki staring at him quizzically. "What? Never cooked bacon without a shirt before?"

"Actually, no." Loki replied, walking over to the stove. The bacon inside the pan was slowly turning a reddish pink, but was still half raw. Looking around the kitchen, Loki noticed a large bowl in the sink full of murky water, and a plate stacked high with thin bread cakes. Before he could pick one up, however, Tony swatted his hand. "Wait until the bacon's done."

Scowling, Loki grabbed the spatula from him. "Which will take all day, if you do it. Honestly, it's like you're afraid of it." Loki walked to the stove. "Honestly-" A piece of bacon suddenly popped, and Loki jumped as hot grease touched his uncovered chest. "Mother of Joten!" He yelled.

'/'/'/'/'/''/'/'/'

Loki and Tony had pancakes, and half cooked bacon. It could have been worse, they agreed; they could have continued to be tortured by the cooking meat.


End file.
